The Spell Incident
by pikinanouart
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Gazille switched body with Jet and bad stuff happens.  And beside the hardship of being in someone else body, they have to deal with The List... how will they cope? Rated T Gazille/Levy of course :3
1. Gazille's new look

**Author's notes:** zomg I'm back from the dead! not really, just from the holidays :P Now, I fail at being original with this story since the subject had been already used by others on this site and also for this couple so yeah, I blame my procrastination skills :3 but I hope you guys will still read and hopefully like it

so as usual, I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did, I wouldn't give them holidays! I would make them produce more manga chapters to feed my addiction. Rated T for a couple of bad words :3

* * *

**The Spell Incident**

What did he do to always end up in these situations? Which greater being he didn't even believe in did he pissed off to have such bad luck? Ever since he joined that crazy guild, Gazille seemed to attract not only trouble, even more that he used to, but also all the weird things that could happen were just bound to happen to him. May it be a spiked potion or a spell gone wrong, if he was in the vicinity of said thing, it was his unavoidable fate to suffer from it.

As he glanced in annoyance at his foreign reflection in the mirror, the iron dragonslayer was more and more convinced that Fairy Tail was a cursed guild.

* * *

The day had went well. Gazille and Lily had just came back from a big mission in the north that had lasted two weeks and they were making their way back to the guild, exhausted but glad to be home. The two of them were dying for a real bed, a hot shower and decent food. In the iron dragonslayer's case, he was also impatient to drop by a certain female dormitory and sneak into a certain blue-haired young lady's room where he would probably spend the night. Probably? Nah, scratch that, he wouldn't leave her side except in the case they make too much noise and have to flee from an angry Erza.

If someone had told him that he would miss Levy like crazy only after a couple of days, he wouldn't have believed it. But that was exactly what happened, not even half way through the first week he was regretting not bringing her along. Lily had mocked him when seeing him sigh and groan over and over, calling him addicted, to which the black-haired man had gladly answered with a punch.

The team was almost at the guild when someone emerged from an alley on their left. A fat man in his late forties, dressed in dirty clothes, was running for his life in the almost deserted street. Not long after, another person exited the same alley at full speed, this one, obviously younger. With bright orange hair and an unmistakable hat and coat, Gazille and Lily had absolutely no problem identifying him:

" What's Speedy doing?"

The black exceed shrugged. The young Fairy Tail mage, Jet, was sprinting like crazy while yelling at the man to stop running. His black-haired friend, Droy, was nowhere in sight and there was even less traces of the female member of their trio, Levy.

" Want to help him out?"

The iron dragonslayer scoffed at the question, his answer was predictable.

" No way, he wouldn't want me to, anyway."

And it was true. It was a secret for nobody that Jet and Droy didn't like Gazille, even after everything that had happened since he had joined Fairy Tail. They might have calmed down a lot since the iron dragonslayer had saved Levy more than once but he was far from being in their buddy list. It also had a lot to do with the fact they liked the blue-haired woman in a more than friendly way and Gazille had pretty much stolen her from them without much work.

Not that he gave a damn about that part.

The two of them resumed their walk but kept watching. They were really curious of the reasons one of the weakest guild mage they had was chasing an old man. That was when the person in question seemed to grow tired of running because he quickly stopped and turned around with a strange grin. A piece of paper appeared in front of him and he yelled a couple of words while touching the paper with the tips of his fingers, making a magic circle rise like a shield in front of him. A golden light flew out of the paper like a bullet and hit the speed mage, who was too close to avoid it, right in the chest, sending him flying backward.

The magic beam didn't stop there, tho, it continued its course like an arrow and struck the nearest person in its path.

Gazille admitted that he never saw it coming. In spite of his dragon senses, maybe because he was tired of his previous mission or he just didn't expect it at all, he couldn't do much else than getting hit by the magical beam. Immediately, his legs felt like jelly and he got the impression that a huge magnet was pulling something outside his body. As he heard Lily's voice call his name, everything got foggy and he landed on the ground in a dull thud.

* * *

The tall man was falling like a stone on the ground as Lily rushed at his side to check on him. The exceed placed a paw on Gazille's neck to check if he still had a pulse and he let out a breath when he confirmed that his friend was still alive. Grinding his teeth, he raised his head in the direction the old man had been and unsurprisingly, there was no one in the street beside the collapsed body of the Shadow Gear mage.

Lily was about to go check on the orange-haired young man when he heard someone come running behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the black cat met the panting form of the other male Shadow Gear member.

" What happened?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. " Where's Jet?"

Lily pointed at the other man:

" He's over there. The old man shot him with magic and it hit Gazille shortly after."

The plant mage ran at his friend's side to check on him:

" He's alright, just unconscious." Droy confirmed after a moment.

Lily frowned at the unmoving body of the iron dragonslayer, lost in thoughts. Who knew what spell had hit them and what it could do to them?

" Let's bring them to the guild. They need to be checked."

The black-haired man took hold of his friend, balancing his body on his shoulder, while the black exceed morphed into his huge form to do the same with his partner. They made their way slowly toward the guild, Droy and Jet walking ahead slightly since the plant mage was, at the moment, in a better shape physically than Lily and the speed mage was probably less heavy than the iron dragonslayer.

* * *

Cursing softly his partner for being such an heavy eater, Lily concentrated on the task to put one feet in front of the other without tripping. He was feeling the tiredness of the previous days and his stomach was complaining about a serious lack of attention. After a while, Gazille's body moved slightly and a groan escaped from his long wild mane. The black exceed quickly stopped to watch his friend come back to himself, glad and worried at the same time.

" Take it easy."

Gazille's head raised slowly, the dragonslayer's eyes unfocused in front of him. He blinked a couple of time, trying to understand what was going on and where he was, then he looked at Lily with the same lost expression. He croaked:

" Pantherlily?"

The exceed nodded, smiling warmly in spite of his feral jaw. Gazille blinked again:

" What are you doing?"

He explained in a slow voice, to make sure that the man would understand:

" I am bringing you to the guild. You got hit by a strange magic earlier that knocked you out cold."

" Oh."

Lily started walking again, glad that Gazille was seemingly helping him walk. That was one less weight on his shoulder even if he didn't let go of him completely. The dragonslayer was silent, looking around him in a daze. The magic must had hit him harder than it looked.

Gazille didn't say a word for a while until they passed in front of a little shop with a huge window. The black-haired man looked at the window and jumped in fright at what he saw.

The black cat also jumped at the sudden movement, looked at his friend, then, at what he was looking at.

" What's wrong? It's just books."

But Gazille was not looking at what was on display, he was looking at his reflection. He checked his face with his hands, fingering every little studs on his eyebrows, nose and chin. The guy looked like he was seeing an alien.

" Don't tell me you didn't know how scary-looking you were?" Lily said with humour at his friend frozen face.

The black-haired man didn't react at his taunt, too preoccupied studying his long hair or his arms. The exceed was beginning to feel something was wrong.

" Gazille?"

His friend turned the head toward Lily's, not really sure how to answer. He finally whispered:

" Gazille..."

" Yes, it is your name." stated the black cat carefully. " Isn't it?"

That magic had shaken his brain, Lily thought, Gazille looked more and more like someone with amnesia. He was hoping it wouldn't be permanent.

Fortunately, the iron dragonslayer blinked and understanding showed on his face. He seemed to have woken up from a trance. He even smiled a little bit:

" Yeah. It's my name."

Lily let out a relieved breath.

" Damn, you scared me for a minute. Well, since you seem to be able to walk..."

The exceed changed in his small form with a pop, exhausted from using so much energy while he had almost none left.

If he had had any, maybe he would have noticed how _un-gazille-ish_ his friend was acting, looking left and right with a huge goofy grin on his face, while they were walking toward their goal.

* * *

When the black cat arrived at the guild, he was faced with the second strangest thing he had seen that day. Right in front of the door, Jet and Droy were arguing. Jet seemed to be in a good enough shape, even if he was a bit pale.

Lily could hear them well enough to catch some bits of the discussion:

"...like hell I'll stay calm, you're not the one stuck like that!"

" Hey, it's not my fault at all, don't take it out on me, ok?"

The exceed was torn between the desire to use his experience at authority to calm them both or to just laugh at the two best friends and their fight. He chose the first.

" How about the two of you calm down."

They both turned around to face him, their faces showing some kind of relief and apprehension. The orange-haired youth was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his feature that made him look a couple of years older.

" Glad to see you, Lily. I'm in deep shit, thanks to those morons."

Droy looked like he wanted to argue on his friend last comment but he chose to speak directly to the cat:

" Pantherlily, we have a problem."

" Can't it wait after a meal? We're hungry."

Lily looked behind him for approval from his partner:

" Huh? Where's Gazille?"

" I'm right here."

The exceed turned around to face Jet, who had spoken.

" What?"

Droy gestured toward the annoyed orange-haired man:

" Yeah, that's the problem: Gazille is right here."

* * *

Lily looked at the human with a seriously confused expression on his feature and snorted in disbelief:

" You're kidding, right?"

" Damn, no. I woke up in that dumbass body!"

The cat looked at the mage from head to toes, trying to see how that scrawny guy could really be his dragonslayer and not just attempting at a lame joke. He really_ was not _in the mood for a lame joke.

" Prove it."

_Jet_ looked surprised by the question but he grinned in a familiar manner:

" Alright." he answered with crossed arms. " When there's a thunderstorm, you hide in a ball under your bed with a blanket over your head."

Pantherlily's eye twitched: it really was Gazille.

The exceed took out his wings, flew toward Gazille's head and gave him a good kick behind the head.

" Argh! What the hell, bastard?" the man asked while clutching his skull and growling at his partner.

" One: I wanted to make sure it really was you, and second: that was for mentioning my weakness in front of somebody."

Gazille growled at his cat while the exceed landed on his shoulder, apologizing for his methods even if his smile was kinda ruining the effect.

" Anyway," Lily spoke to gain the others attention, " if Gazille is here, that means that Jet is somewhere in town, who knows where and doing who knows what."

" With my body."

" And it's quite obvious that he and you," Droy pointed at Gazille, " need to be together if we want to try to switch you back. The master will know what to do."

" Didn't you see him leave?" Gazille asked Lily. The cat shook the head:

" I didn't even realize he wasn't there before I arrived."

The three men took a moment to think where they could find the mage. They knew he wasn't in the guild or they would have seen him and they knew that Jet didn't know where Gazille and Lily lived so he couldn't be there.

Gazille growled at the horizon in frustration, he really had no clue where Speedy could have gone with his body.

" He's your friend, Plant-boy," Gazille pointed a finger at Droy, " _you_ know him. If Speedy had my face, where would he go?"

The black-haired man scoffed at the nickname but he stayed calm. Quite the most zen of the two of them, the iron dragonslayer thought.

" Yeah, he's my friend but I'm not in his head, I can't really-"

At this moment, Droy's face froze with his mouth slightly open, eyes unfocused with the look of someone that just got the answer.

" Actually..." he started slowly, " I'm pretty sure I know where he is, right now. But you're not gonna like it."

* * *

**End notes:** Where is Jet? How is that Gazille/Levy related? Why can't I read Japanesse so I could hack some raw version of the next chapter? Beside the 3rd question, next chapter will answer them all :3


	2. Confusion

**Author's notes: **at last! i made it! i rewrote this chapter so many times i stopped counting -.- allow me the same disclaimer as usual: i do not own the fairy tail, no matter how much i beg, cry, b!tch, whine or threaten to hurt myself... it just doesn't work :P oh and this chapter is rated T because of Gazille and his mouth that we all love

* * *

At a certain female dormitory for Fairy Tail members, more precisely on the second floor, third room from the right, a lone figure was quietly sitting by the window. The blue-haired woman was sitting on a comfortable chair, her hair tied up in a little pony tail and a pair of reading glasses perched on her cute nose. In spite of the fact that the book resting on her laps was one of her favorite, she couldn't really get past the second paragraph: her mind was somewhere else.

Levy glanced once again at the view of the garden behind Fairy Hills, watching the bushes and trees dancing with the wind, and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to read. Even if the weather was lovely outside, Levy wasn't in the mood to go outside. She wasn't in the mood to see her friends neither. For the past two weeks, she had been feeling more and more lonely and no matter what she did with Lucy, Jet or Droy, her need was never satiated. Why she felt this way wasn't unknown to her: the reason had left on a mission with his partner, two weeks ago, and she was experimenting the darker side of being in love. She was lovesick.

Levy missed Gazille like crazy, so much she was literally _itching_ to have him in her arms again. In stories, she had read about that feeling of emptiness when one character was left behind by their lover but she had never really expected herself to live it, one day. It was really as painful as they said.

Closing her book, the blue-haired woman set it aside and hugged herself to simulate how she would feel if she was in his arms. She closed her eyes and smiled, even if it was not the real thing, she was feeling slightly more at peace.

A knock at the door woke the petite woman from her daydream. Clearing her throat, she took out her glasses and placed them on the night table before getting up and crossing the maze of books that invaded her room. When she opened the door, she came face to chest with a familiar black coat.

Raising her head, Levy met Gazille's eyes, who was looking back at her with unhidden excitement and a huge happy grin on his face.

Her first thought was that this grin was so unlike him that it made him look like a stranger but she was so happy of having him back that she quickly discarded that idea. He entered her room and she closed the door before throwing her arms around his waist and burying her nose in his chest.

" I'm so glad you're back." Levy said before wrinkling her nose. " But, you know, you could have taken a shower before coming, I wouldn't have minded." she added with humour, looking at him lovingly.

Gazille scratched his head sheepishly, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Again, the blue-haired woman mentally wondered when was the last time she had seen him blush. It was usually the other way around and it was also when they were doing more exhausting_ activities._

" Sorry for that, Levy, but I was so eager to see you again that I came here as soon as I arrived. Well, almost since I got you this!"

He showed her what he had been hiding behind his back since the beginning: a huge bouquet of roses.

The young woman gasped, speechless:

" W-Wow... Gazille... That's..."

She took the flowers, her eyes wides. He smiled warmly:

" I'm glad you like them."

Levy started walking toward her desk, hoping to find something to put the flowers in:

" That's so unexpected," she said with a smile. " Are you sure to be Gazille Reitfox?"

If Levy would have looked at him when she asked the question, she would have seen the dragonslayer choke on his air and trip over a pile of book. Fortunately for him, she had her back to him and only heard the books tumble.

Glancing at the man, who was trying to put back the books at their places with a nervous grin, Levy wondered what might have happened to make her lover turn into a different man...

* * *

While placing the roses in a bucket, the closest to a vase she owned, the blue-haired woman asked Gazille how his mission had been.

" Oh, you know, fine. Kicked a guy or two."

" That's it? That took you two weeks."

The man cleared his throat:

" Yeah, they were far away. And Pantherlily got lost, too."

" Oh really? That's sad."

He laughed a bit and went quiet while she watched him stand among her books, her head tilted on the left in thought. No matter how much she told herself that she was imagining things, she was just unable to shake off the weird feeling. Gazille was acting weird.

Gazille just stood there for a moment, starring back at her with a little naive expression on his face until he asked:

" What is it?"

Levy looked him from head to toe:

" Are you sure you're alright?" she asked with concern. " You don't seem like yourself."

He scratched his head, avoiding her gaze.

" Of course. Why do you say that?"

" You used the door. You _never _use the door."

" ...It was to surprise you."

" The way you speak is also different." she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

" I'm making efforts to speak better, it's not a bad thing."

" You smile much more than usual."

" B-Because I'm happy to see you."

Levy smiled at that:

" Yeah, but you usually show me how happy you are to see me in a _totally_ different way, why give me flowers, this time?"

Gazille gave her a serious look and crossed the short distance between them. Placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes, he spoke with a calm suave voice that sent shivers down her spine:

" Levy, you deserve those flowers. I realized while I was away that I don't threat you good enough and I believe it is time that I show you how I really feel about you."

The solid script mage lost her voice at that moment. In spite of the many doubts she was having, she couldn't help but be moved by what he had just said. Feeling a firetruck red blush creeping on her face, she quietly let him raise her chin up and plunged in the dept of his ruby colored eyes:

" Levy... You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

His eyes half-closed while his face slowly came closer to hers, her heart hammering in her chest like a drum. Her eyes slowly closed as well while she let herself being led toward the kiss.

* * *

In the few seconds that Levy's eyes were closed, the deafening sound of broken glass resounded from her right and a force shoved her out of Gazille's arms. She landed on her bed, legs in the air, totally stunned by the blow, which had fortunately not hurt her at all, while she heard the loud sound of someone being hit and falling on the ground.

Raising herself on her elbows to see what had happened, she saw, with wide eyes, an orange-haired man she knew very well standing menacingly over the spread form of the iron dragonslayer, who was trying to get up while holding his face in pain and surprise.

Jet looked at her over his shoulder:

" Levy, are you alright?"

The woman was so stunned she couldn't even answer.

The man took a second to check her over and after nodding to himself, turned back toward the black-haired man that was still sitting on the ground to growl:

" You better not have touched her, you asshole!"

The black-haired man looked at his attacker with a mix of fear and indignation:

" Shit, that hurt! What's the big idea?"

" YOU tell me what's the big idea, you fucker, to come here and put your hands on her!"

Gazille got up on his feet:

" Th-There's nothing wrong with me being here!"

The look Jet gave him could have melted a wall:

" Like hell! I'll kick your ass!"

The two men were arguing so loudly that they had forgotten about Levy, who was standing there watching left and right as they insulted and threatened each other. She was the embodiment of confusion, right now.

Right before she could interrupt them, her door opened and a panting Droy entered the room. He was bending over, his hands on his knees, to regain some breath while he gave a look around the place. His eyes fell on the window:

" Woah, you could have used the door."

While Jet answered that he never did before, the plant mage stood up straight and waved at his female friend:

" Hi, Levy. Sorry to drop by like this..."

The woman shook her head left and right to regain some senses:

" Someone cares to explain what's going on?"

Gazille turned to her:

" Levy, it's nothing. He's just mad that I'm here."

Jet poked him with a finger:

" Don't talk to her, Speedy."

" Don't call me that! You're the Speedy!"

Levy couldn't take more of this. She slipped between the two males and separated them by putting a hand on each of their chests:

" Okay, knock it off, you two!" She was half surprised that they went quiet immediately and both looked at her. They were still tense and she had the impression that only some respect for her well-being was preventing them to keep fighting.

" Now," she started slowly, " Jet, tell me why you came rushing through my window and attacked Gazille."

Gazille pointed at Jet before he could answer:

" He thinks I don't have to right to be around you."

" That's right." Jet glared at the iron dragonslayer. " Because that guy is in my body!"

" It's false. _I'm_ her boyfriend!"

" _What?_"

Growling in frustration, Levy raised her hands to silence them both. Maybe it was the pulsing vein on her forehead and pissed off aura that helped but they all went quiet immediately.

" Droy, explanation, please."

The black-haired man gulped in difficulties, he knew that what he would say could change a lot. He had the choice to either lie and go along Jet's plan or tell Levy the truth.

However, before he could speak, a familiar black cat flew by the broken window:

" Sorry, I'm late." Pantherlily landed gracefully on Jet's shoulders. He gave the orange-haired man a disapproving look. " You could have opened the window first."

" I wouldn't have made it in time."

The solid script mage felt most of her anger melt when she saw the exceed come in the room, even if she didn't really get why Lily would go sit on Jet's shoulder instead of Gazille's. The cat nodded in salutation at her while Droy, who knew he couldn't lie now that the exceed was there, got his voice and actually offered some kind of explanation:

" You see, Levy, the thing is Jet and Gazille got hit by a spell that switched their bodies."

" Droy..."

The real Jet looked at his friend, obviously hurt by his best friend's betrayal. Droy avoided his gaze and kept looking at a random pile of books beside him.

* * *

Levy raised an eyebrow, looking at every men in her room. The situation was so ironic that she was actually expecting them to start laughing and tell her something like _April's fool!_

But even after a minute of silence, there was no laughter.

" You guys... you're kidding me, right?"

All of them shook their head in negative.

" How did this happen?"

Droy was the one who explained how he and Jet were running after a guy that had lost a bet against them and had ran away instead of paying. Lily continued with the part where Jet and Gazille got hit by the spell. Levy slowly let her arms fall back but stayed between the fake and the real Gazille. She looked at Jet with an emotionless face:

" And you decided to come here while pretending to be Gazille instead of finding back the guy?"

Her words had been said with her cute harmless voice but even someone as dense as Elfman would have felt the dangerous aura coming from them. Jet was no idiot and he preferred to keep quiet instead of sparking off her wrath. Gazille, safe from the Levy's version of Satan soul, answered:

" We were about to go find the master when _he _disappeared..."

" And now that we found Jet, we really should go see him." Droy made a gesture in the general direction of the guild hall. However, the black cat shook his head:

" The master is not here."

" WHAT?" yelled Gazille and Jet at the same time.

Lily quickly explained:

" I stopped by the guild to get something to eat before coming here and asked Erza about the master. She said he's at his regular meeting with the other guild masters and he will be gone for a week."

Gazille and Jet both looked like they were about to faint.

Levy was tempted to tell Jet that it would be a good lesson for him but at the same time, she didn't want to punish Gazille. The two of them were on their knees and if they had been Juvia, a little cloud could have rained on their head in despair.

" Come on, guys, there might be another solution." She looked at Lily. " You said the man used a piece of paper to throw the spell, right?"

" Yes."

" Then there's a high chance that the spell is written in runes. If I could get that piece of paper, maybe I could decipher it and switch you back. We could also ask Fried if he knows anything about those..."

Gazille raised himself up in no time:

" Hell, no! We're not asking him anything!"

Everyone looked at the orange-haired youth like he had gone mad.

" Why not?"

" I ain't taking the chance that _this _is known by anyone else. If the whole guild knows about it, there's no way Salamander will let me live it down."

Lily made a _Tsk _sound at his partner:

" Really, it's not the time to have your pride. If we don't ask him, you'll be stuck in this body for at least a week."

" I won't 'cause I'll find the guy and beat the shit outta him."

" I agree."

Jet got up slowly:

" We find the guy and make him change us back before anyone notice the switch. I really don't feel like having to explain the situation to the others..."

The exceed and the script mage raised an eyebrow at the amazement of having the two agree with each other. Maybe this could work out, somehow.

" Then, it's settled." said Lily. " We'll go hunt the man and bring back the paper."

Droy and Gazille were the first to leave, followed by Lily that promised Levy that everything would be solved quickly. Jet, looking like the living dead, kept his head down and followed. Levy stopped him before he could exit by the door.

" Jet, do you have a moment, please?"

* * *

In the hall, Gazille, Lily and Droy were making their way toward the exit. The black exceed, sitting on his partner's shoulder, watched him scowl in his usual way. It was kinda funny because the man's face was just not scary enough to have an impact as good as what the dragonslayer was used to. Of course, he couldn't really blame the man for his sour face, he had been so eager to come back and now, his plan for a good night in good company was ruined by an unfortunate incident.

They were barely at the stairs when the clear sound of a slap echoed in the hall. Gazille's lips twitched upward. That was not as good as sex or beating the crap out of someone but he did feel a little bit better. He only wished he would have seen it.

* * *

**End notes: **thx Coldman9 for the idea of the slap :D i apologize if you guys don't find this chapter as good as i usually write but i got much more ideas for the next ones, i promise to do better :D enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment


	3. wrong list and foreign beds

**Author's notes: **yay another chapter done! :D I like this one better and i hope you guys will too :3 rated T for words of course and I want to say that I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't even have a tail.

* * *

Later that day, Levy had calmed down greatly. Slapping some sense of respect in one of your friend and setting a bouquet of roses on fire could really do wonders to your moral. However, all these emotions had tired her out and even if it was barely past seven pm, she felt drained. She had stopped at a restaurant close by where she had bought a light meal then came back to her dorm. After eating, she had taken a bath in company of some of the other girls.

Respecting Gazille's desires, she hadn't said a word about what had happened in her room and she simply stated that she was tired when Visca asked her if she was alright. The sharpshooter seemed doubtful of her answer but she had the courtesy to not insist and Levy was grateful for that.

She retired in her room, dressed in a simple t-shirt and night shorts. When she came in, the coldness of the air made her remember about her broken window and the little woman groaned. Even if, in the end, she had been thankful when Gazille had came crashing by the window to stop Jet, now she was a bit angry at him for leaving her with the mess.

She was fetching her broom when someone knocked at her door.

Gazille, in his foreign body, waved at the blue-haired woman with his usual half-smile. The female mage raised an eyebrow:

" Already found the guy?"

The orange-haired man snorted:

" Lily is with Speedy to track the guy with his scent. I doubt he'll be able to find anything tonight, there's too much wind and that idiot doesn't even know how to track."

Levy shrugged, pretending to not hear the insult toward her friend. Tonight, she wasn't defending him.

" Let's hope they find him soon, anyway. Why are you here, then?"

Gazille picked up something that he had placed against the wall beside her door and she saw a brand new framed window. The man grinned:

" I came to make sure you won't freeze your butt, tonight."

* * *

They worked on cleaning the room, taking out the old window and replacing it with the new one for almost two hours. Gazille did most of the job, pretending that he had to do it since he had been the one to break it. Levy was walking bare-footed and, in his words, she would not only be in his way but she would surely cut herself like an idiot.

From anyone else, the blue-haired woman would have been insulted to be spoken like that but from Gazille, it always sounded more caring than insulting. And beside, she was so happy to be able to speak with him after two weeks alone that she really didn't give a damn when he was more rude. She was still not getting used to his face, tho. Seeing _Jet _working in her room, acting and speaking like her boyfriend, was just too weird.

The finishing touches were put into places and there was almost no traces of a window having been broken beside the brand new wooden frame. Levy was now allowed to walk around and she helped put her books back into neat piles at their rightful places, which was pretty much everywhere.

The petite woman turned toward the orange-haired man and gave him a bear-hug:

" Thank you for helping me out."

The man slided his hands around her waist and brought them closer. The gesture was gentle and warm however, when Levy looked up and her eyes plunged into his, she felt a shiver travel down her spine and it wasn't a shiver of pleasure.

It was... awkward.

Gently pushing him away, Levy hid her uneasiness with a smile and looked at her clock:

" Hm, it's getting late."

Gazille raised an eyebrow at the cute thing in front of him and one of his famous grin crawled on his face. Taking a step closer to her, he fixed her like a predator in front of his favorite meal. Which wasn't false, that woman's skin was delicious.

" It's okay, I don't mind."

Levy met his gaze again and gulped nervously when she saw the lust that was literally pouring from his black eyes. He was closing the distance between them again.

" You, hum, you should go home, no?"

Gazille approached and she bumped the back of her knees against her bed.

" I told you," She plopped down on the bed and he swiftly placed his arms on each side of her while bringing his face a mere inch from hers. "I'm here to keep you warm, tonight."

Her heart was beating faster than a drums solo and she started to panic when she saw his mouth aim for hers. Even if she _knew _that it was Gazille attempting to exchange saliva with her, she couldn't help but being totally freaked off.

Falling on her back, Levy put both hands on the orange-haired man's shoulders and pushed him away with a loud _No_.

Gazille froze, raising himself fully on his arms to get a better view of the woman under him. He was obviously confused:

" What the hell, no?"

The blue-haired woman was breathing heavily and her face was getting warmer by the seconds. She avoided his gaze:

" You must leave, now."

His face was neutral but if she were to look at him, she would clearly see the disappointment on his features that he was so good at hiding. He stood up on his feet, taking a step back from her and asked:

" What's the problem?"

Levy rubbed her arm in an absent minded way after sitting up.

" It's... I-I can't. I'm sorry."

She got the guts to look up at him and immediately regretted her words. She had hurt him. He looked like he had been dumped.

" I get it."

He turned around and started to walk toward the exit but he stopped when he felt a tug on the hem of his purple shirt. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Levy that was holding him while looking at him with honestly regretful eyes:

" Gazille... It's not you. Believe me, I've missed you like crazy and I want you too..."

" Then, what is it?" He hadn't meant to snap but he wasn't understanding her right now. She refused him but she wanted him? That made no sense.

The blue-haired woman gave him an apologetic smile:

" Your face."

* * *

The answer was so far from what he was expecting that his jaw went slack and all he managed to answer back was:

" Huh?"

" You see," she explained quickly, " there are two categories of people in a girl's mind: the ones that she _could _have a romantic relationship with and the ones that are strictly platonic. And right now, you are inside the body of the man who is at the very top of my second category."

Gazille's mind went blank for a good ten seconds, the time it took for him to get over the shock and actually realize it was Speedy's fault that he couldn't have sex, tonight.

" That sucks!"

She nodded. He was glad and not glad at the same time to know that Jet was not in her first category but still, he was the one paying the price. Maybe he could convince her, somehow...

" I'm not him, it's not the same..."

He was giving her some kind of puppy dog eyes, now. He had never used that tactic before but two weeks away from your addiction could make you do stupid stuff. He was surprised to see that it was kinda working because Levy blushed and tried to justify herself:

" Aww, come on, see it from my side! You're asking me to kiss the man who is like my brother. That's just gross!"

" Close your eyes, then."

" That's not the point! Imagine I was the one in this situation, imagine that I had switched body with, ehm... Natsu! How would you feel?"

" I wouldn't mind." he stated defiantly.

Levy looked at him, totally unconvinced:

" ..._You _would kiss Natsu?"

Gazille was about to say yes just to get his way but the implication of the question made him lose his will to fight. His face melted into disgust and Levy pointed at him:

" See? That's exactly what it would be like."

The orange-haired man groaned in defeat. He couldn't win anymore. Fortunately, his girlfriend sympathized with his pain:

" Look. We both get a good night's sleep and tomorrow, we find a solution. I'm sure you will be back in your body in no time."

He gave her a ghost of a smile to show her that he wasn't mad anymore and left. On his way to the guild hall, he promised himself that at the moment he was back in his body, the first thing he would do was to kick Speedy's ass into oblivion.

* * *

If he would have been told that, one day, he would have to teach a human how to sniff a guy, Pantherlily wouldn't have believed it.

Jet and him had spent a good two hours outside, walking around the place where they had seen the culprit to try to get a scent. Even if there wouldn't had been so much wind, it had already been a lost cause because Jet had just no idea what the guy smelled like... or how to smell a guy to begin with. He had been spending the whole time complaining about the many odors that assaulted his nostrils and all the noises he could hear perfectly that were giving him a headache. It wasn't long before they gave up.

Lily couldn't really blame him, Gazille had learned to cope with his power ever since he was kid, that was a bit much to ask from a complete stranger.

The black exceed had brought his dragonslayer to their house. It was in a remote part of the town, a bit shady, but it had been cheap and the two of them were as scary as anything else in the neighborhood so they had no problems living there. Lately, Gazille was speaking of maybe getting something in a safer area since Levy visited them often and he didn't like the idea of her being alone in those streets. Lily didn't particularly mind, as long as he had a roof over his head and he lived on the first floor or in a basement. Only his partner knew that it was the thunderstorms fault.

Lily was standing on the kitchen table and snorting at the dejected face of his guest who was starring at his meal:

" Am I... really supposed to eat that?"

Jet looked at him then back at the little pile of iron parts, nails and random stuff of the likes. The exceed shrugged:

" That's what he does."

The black-haired man didn't look convinced. He picked a nail and tentatively put it in his mouth before he started chewing. It took him a second before he found the right strength to pierce the metal and cut it in right sized bites so he could gulp it. His first mouthful made him grimace and the cat couldn't hold his curiosity any longer:

" How is it?"

" ...Weird."

" Sorry to have not much else," Lily explained. " We usually eat at the guild and there's nothing in the fridge beside pickles that are there since God knows when."

Jet smiled in understanding:

" It's okay, I'll just eat a couple of bolts."

The man ate in silence and he almost didn't flinch the rest of his meal. Lily sat at the other end of the table with a sword in hand that he was polishing with expertise.

After a moment, the cat broke the silence with his deep voice:

" May I ask you a question?"

The piercing-faced man looked at him, his face showing that he was waiting the question. Lily didn't look up from his work when he asked:

" Was it worth it?"

Jet sighed in defeat. No. It hadn't went smooth at all and now that it was done, he was wondering what exactly he had been expecting when he had rushed to see Levy. He knew that she had no feelings for him and it had been childish to believe that he could have gotten away with it forever. Of course, she would have found out and of course, she would have gotten mad at him. It had been just a matter of time.

The man looked at the exceed who didn't seem to judge him or accuse him of anything. He was just sitting there and playing the part of his conscience.

" I guess," he started slowly, " that I just wanted to live my fantasy, once."

Lily hummed in approval, a little smile on his lips. He could easily forget that the man in front of him wasn't Gazille so much they sounded alike when it came to the blue-haired girl they liked.

* * *

Droy had already left when Gazille arrived at the guild. Mirajane called him by his body's name and it took the man a couple of seconds before he actually realized that she was talking to him. She gave him an envelope and told him that it was from the plant mage.

Inside was the address of the place where he was supposed to go, that night. He would have gladly went home in his bed and his stuff but since he didn't want to be discovered by the others, he had to play his part to the end and spend the night at Jet's place.

All the way to the wonder duo's apartment, Gazille cursed yet again his fate. He couldn't hear the footsteps of people around him and he found himself crashing into random pedestrians more than once. He had to use his sight more than his ears and the concept was really foreign for him. It sucked being normal.

He eventually ended up at the right place, an ordinary building in an ordinary street. He knocked at the door and waited, Plant boy was unsurprisingly on the other side:

" You didn't have to knock to get inside your own place, you know."

" Ah, shut up."

Gazille entered the modest appartement and quickly critisized everything around him. The place was much smaller than where he lived as there was only one big room where the kitchen was mixed with the living room and a door on the left that probably led to the bathroom. At the other end of the room, a big glass door was leading to a small balcony. There was a curtain in one corner of the living room that gave some privacy to a small camp bed and the orange-haired man came to the conclusion that it was his bed when he saw a similar set-up where Droy was already lying on, a little lamp over his head and a collection of magazines in piles near his bed.

Gazille always thought that these two were good mama boys that never had it rough in their lives but seeing the kind of place they were living in, he felt a bit bad for thinking like that without knowing. He, of all people, knew what it was like to live in the street with a cardboard box for a roof. It was obvious that they didn't have enough money to afford better. Maybe they actually liked the neighborhood but he had big doubts on that.

Droy didn't look up from his magazine when Gazille removed his boots and lied down on Jet's bed. The stranger watched the pictures of Team Shadow Gear pined on the wall over his head with some other random posters of famous actors. Muffled noises came from the other side of the wall and the orange-haired man sat up to watch where they were coming from.

The plant mage was obviously used to it:

" The walls are thin like paper, here. You'll probably hear those all night long."

Gazille wasn't really bothered by the noises themselves since he was used to hear every single sound there was around him. But that night, he knew he was going to have trouble sleeping since he couldn't have his cat nor his girlfriend with him and he felt that his patience could run out easily if some dumbass decided to party in his ears.

Droy seemed to have heard his thoughts:

" Don't worry, the guy living next door is Alzack and he's the quiet type. He won't be the one making the noise tonight."

" Who's gonna, then?"

The black-haired man snorted:

" The rats."

Gazille shrugged while closing his eyes and lying down again. Rats wouldn't be so bad, he might get hungry, later.

Silence fell between them for a while and only the sounds of Alzack's shower echoed in the room. The dragonslayer was quickly getting bored. At home, he could have at least played with the many gadgets he had, trying to make something from scratch, or fought against Lily just for the fun of it.

" You know," Droy started without looking at him, " I wasn't expecting you to sleep here, tonight."

Gazille growled and it sounded a bit stupid coming from Jet's voice.

" It wasn't my first choice but thanks to your friend being in the wrong list, I get to spend the night with you..."

" How delightful," stated sarcastically the young man. " Be sure that I would prefer to be anywhere else than in the same room than you."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment until Droy asked another question with a mocking smile:

" What's the list, exactly?"

The orange-haired man glared at the roof in frustration.

" The list of people she would have sex with and another that she would never and HE is not in the first list."

A laugh came from the other bed:

" You must be happy."

" I would be happier if he didn't try to get in her pants. I warn you, the moment we switch back, he's gonna get it."

Droy closed his magazine before slipping under his blankets and closing the curtain around his bed:

" If you guys ever switch back, that is."

The young man turned off his lamp and the room was plunged into darkness. Gazille was left to think about that opportunity that hadn't crossed his mind much since the incident. What if he couldn't get back in his body? What if he couldn't be a dragonslayer again?

What if Levy dumped him because of that?

He didn't get any good sleep, that night, and it wasn't the rats fault.

* * *

**End notes: **Hope you liked it! :D thx for all the faves/reviews and luv even those that say that my spelling/grammar sucks :3


	4. What if I can't change back?

**Author's notes: **yay another chapter, go me! :3 still don't own Fairy Tail but if Mr. Mashima feels like giving it to me for free, I'll gladly take it

* * *

When Levy entered the guild hall that morning, the few people that were already up at this early hour were faced with a walking wall of books that wobbled left and right in search of a table. The blue-haired woman had been up since sunrise and had patiently waited for the library to open so she could get all the books about scripted spells and body switching curses she could find. The librarian had been quite surprised by the amount of material the cute customer wanted to bring home, even if she was well known for being an heavy reader.

Carefully lowering her tower of literature on the table, Levy ordered a big breakfast sandwich and a black coffee before plunging head first into the first volume. She had work to do and not only her friends but her lover needed her help.

One of the solid script mage habit was to become so engrossed in her book when she started reading that, most often than not, she ended up losing complete contact with the real life. That was exactly what happened because when Lucy came in the guild, sat beside her and had to start shaking her like a maracas to get her attention, it was only then that she realized that the whole morning had passed.

" Morning, Lu-chan." Levy smiled apologetically.

" You said you often get lost in a book but I never thought it would be that bad, I shook you for a good five minutes, you know?" Lucy pulled her tongue in a joking manner to which Levy giggled.

" Sorry."

The blond mage eyed the pile of books that were now spread in different piles over the table and picked one:

" What are you looking for?" She read at a random page. " Personality enchantments?"

" Erh... its a..."

" She wants a trick to get her boyfriend to not be such a pain in the ass." Said a male voice beside Levy that made the two women turn around.

The orange-haired man from Shadow Gear took a seat next to blue-haired woman while eating a spring roll, Levy noticed that he had brought her a plate.

" I figured you didn't have dinner, yet."

She met his eyes and a warm smile bloomed on her face while Lucy was slightly confused by the statement. She knew that Jet didn't like Gazille much but since Levy was dating him, he would usually just keep quiet about it.

" Don't say that too loud, he's got good ears, you know."

The young man shrugged, unimpressed, and the bookworm's smile grew larger while reading and eating. The blond mage raised an eyebrow at the duo: there was some kind of unspoken complicity between them that she was sure had never been there before. She had the distinct feeling that they were closer than they ever been before.

* * *

The stellar spirit caller left them when the fire dragonslayer loudly called her over for a job. The couple stayed there for a while, looking through books and books about anything that could help them. It didn't help that Gazille didn't really see the spell being cast at the moment, he had been too hungry, tired and lonely to pay proper attention to his surrounding.

After choosing three books that were closer to the subject they were looking for, the couple brought back the many others back to the library. On their way back, they talked about a little bit of everything, like they used to before the incident. Gazille, Levy noticed, was smiling much more than usual. Maybe he had really missed her and was enjoying the time they had together. Maybe the fact that he wasn't in his body made him less embarrassed about showing those kind of emotions. Whatever the reason was, the little woman was filled with happiness, she really liked the feeling of being with her boyfriend on a more regular basis than just on random dates and at night when he sneaked in her room. She could easily get used to it.

The weather was so beautiful outside that Levy didn't want to go back inside even if she still had a lot of work to do. When they passed by a park, she offered to go sit under a tree and he gladly accepted. There was some people enjoying the fresh air around them but it was private enough to his liking.

The solid script mage sat with her back on the tree while she held one book open on her lap. Her knees were close enough to her body to allow the book to stand still and use her notebook at the same time. She had tied her hair in a little pony tail and put on her glasses.

Beside her, the young man was lying on his right side, one arm under his head as a pillow. His eyes were closed but he wasn't really asleep, even if he felt unrested. From time to time, he would open his eyelids to watch the young mage take notes with a fierce determination in her brown eyes. He felt like there was no hope for a cure but she seemed so convinced that it was simply a minor occurrence, just a little rock in a shoe that she needed to find to solve the problem. Her optimism was incredibly appealing and he couldn't help but being even more impressed by her.

He let his gaze travel from her little toes that could be seen from the tip of her sandal to her delicate ankle, then her calf to her knee and her thigh that he liked so much that disappeared under her skirt. He easily imagined her waist, her belly, her breasts that he loved to caress, no matter how people thought that they weren't worth mentioning. Her hands that sent shivers down his spine, her neck that made him salivate, her mouth that made him feel warm, either by a smile, a kiss or a whisper of his name.

It wasn't just a physical attraction. Her mind was sharp and stimulating, her laugh contagious and her sense of justice brought him on his knees. He often wondered how his life would have been if he had met her earlier.

The most cruel part of this life was that, right now, he was so close to her and yet, so far away. He started to regret all those times he had refused to hold her hand in public because of his fears: fear of being rejected, fear of being seen as someone weak and dependable... How he wished he could just take her in his arms and hold her on his lap, just to feel her close and never let go. He wanted to touch her so bad, he could feel the itch in those fingers that didn't belong to him.

His eyes met hers when she looked at him from behind her glasses and she blushed at the visual contact. She went back to her book but her smile was uncontrolled and he knew she was distracted. Enjoying it greatly, he subtly reached for her thigh with the tip of his fingers, lightly grazing her peach skin. Levy gasped at the contact but didn't push him away. He smiled like only he could and repeated the gesture, making her look at him, this time. He grinned:

" There was grass on your leg."

She flushed like in those days when they just started dating and took his hand to move it back near him. However, he didn't fail to notice how she rubbed her thumb against his fingers, how she moved his hand slower than she would normally and the little squeeze she gave him before letting go.

He felt pride swell in his chest when he caught her whispering to stop torturing her.

* * *

The sun was setting at the horizon when they made their way toward Fairy Hills. They couldn't hold hands and had to keep a friendly distance which made them equally annoyed at their situation.

They were walking in a comfortable silence when they passed in front of a tree that brought back memories to the two of them. Levy didn't say a word about it and avoided looking at it but her partner felt his eyes drawn to certain marks embedded in the tree bark. That tree had been the one Phantom Lord had used to provoke a war against Fairy Tail.

Or, more precisely, where HE had crucified HER to provoke a war against Fairy Tail.

Casting his eyes on the ground, the young man felt a guilty chunk of bile raise in his throat. It was useless to talk about it, it was the episode he regretted the most from his past...

He was trying to not forget when another thought invaded his mind and he had to hold back a gasp.

That tree was also a spot he often used when he made contact with Master Ivan.

His job. That job no one knew about, not even Lily. What would happen if Ivan decided to contact him? What if he did it before he was back in his body? What would happen?

Actually, the answer was quite simple: the proverbial shit would hit the fan and he was sure that he wouldn't get out of it without serious injuries... or worse. However, physical pain was nothing compared to what could happen if he was discovered as a spy.

He wanted to be back in his body but when before it had been to regain his spot in the blue-haired woman's life (and bed), now it was more to avoid losing her at all.

* * *

At the dormitory, Gazille walked her to her room. There was seemingly no one else around when they crossed the lobby and climbed the stairs.

She turned to face him, one of her gorgeous smile on her face:

" I think I'm very close to get it, you'll be back in no time."

His hands were in his pockets and he looked unconvinced about it. His whole face was closed, his emotions secretly hidden like he usually did when he was upset about something.

She barely heard it but he did speak after a second:

" What if it's impossible?"

Levy looked at him, surprised. She knew he had been angry at being stuck like that but she never thought he was getting depressed about it.

" You are going to be back-"

" But what if I _can't _go back? What if there's no way to reverse it?" he asked with a desperate passion.

She met his eyes that were pleading with her. There was another question hanging between them and it was this one that was making him lose hope.

_Will you still love me?_

The blue-haired woman smiled heartwarmingly while she took a step closer to him.

" If there's really no way to switch you back, if even the master can't take care of it... then, I'll have to deal with your new look."

He watched her in awe, obviously surprised by her confession.

" In fact," she put her arms around his neck and raised herself on tiptoes, " I think I'm already getting a bit used to it."

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward while she raised her head to land a kiss on his lips. She pulled back slightly but never broke eye contact with him. He didn't need a written invitation to kiss her back, bringing her impossibly closer. Their mouths danced that sweet tango that made them weep in need for so long. He had two weeks worth of love and passion to give back to her and he was highly pleased that she responded with as much force than he could give her.

Her hands were gripping at his collar, his hands were melting with her hips. The little moans that escaped her throat were driving him crazy and he wasn't sure he could stop if they kept going like that. She didn't even look like she wanted to stop, neither.

Breathing became more important than the physical contact and they parted, panting and flushing. She bade him goodnight before they had another go at it and left him grinning like an idiot in the middle of the hall.

Gazille didn't lose his lunatic smile for a good part of the evening, he was sure to have a better night, this time around.

* * *

Unberknownst to the couple, a female figure had hid in a corner when they had exchanged their goodnight kiss. The green-haired woman was still under the shock to have witnessed Levy McGarden and Jet in the middle of a passionate make-out session.

Visca Moulin didn't get a good night sleep, that night. Her head was ringing with the shocking fact that Levy was a two-timer.

* * *

**End notes: **zomg! Nothing stays a secret for very long in Fairy Tail! What will happen now? actually i dont know yet i have to go write it :3 hope you guys enjoyed


	5. Cards, beers and an ambush

**Author's notes:** chap 5 here! yay! almost done, don't worry :3 i feel rushed a little mainly because Valentine's day is coming and I would like to be done with this before writting/drawing something lovey-dovey related. :D anyway, don't own, rated T yet again because of Gazille, boy he never learns but it's ok, we luv him that way. (please allow me an unrelated comment about the manga's latest chapter: NOOOO! MIRAJANE, DON'T DIE!) Enjoy!

* * *

It was nightfall when Droy exited the twenty-third building he had visited that day. The young man was more than annoyed at his failure and he gladly took out a bit of his frustration on a poor garbage can he found on his way.

The mage had spent most of his day looking for Bob, the fat man who had cursed Jet and Gazille. His best friend and him knew Bob for a while, it had become one of their hobby to go play darts in one of the many bars of the town and that man was really well known in the area. He was an avid player: may it be cards, drinking contests or darts, he was always where there was a chance to make money and have fun. Jet and him had often played against him but had always lost and when they would lose, most of the money they earned with jobs and missions would go down Bob's pockets.

But on that famous day, Lady Luck had smiled upon them. Jet had won a game against the famous man and since a lot of money had been put on the table, they had been quite excited about everything they would do with it. However, they hadn't expected Bob to be quite a sore loser, the fat man had taken advantage of a moment of carelessness and had literally ran away with the whole booty, which had led to the chase in the streets, the spell and everything else...

As if Droy wasn't already unlucky enough as it was, Bob had seemingly a lot of loyal friends so when he visited all the bars, restaurants and clubs of Magnolia, everyone just kept repeating him that they hadn't seen him that day and didn't know if he was going to show up at all. The black-haired man wasn't stupid, it didn't take a genius to understand that they were protecting the guy.

The young man could have gotten in a worse mood when it began to rain on his way home but at this point, he just didn't care anymore. The rain was actually warm so he calmly bore with it until he made it back to his humble apartment. He was feeling drained by the events and right now, he really wished that his best friend would be at home to ear him vent out. Spending another night with a man he disliked wasn't a joyful plan to him. The plant mage sighed: he hadn't felt this lonely in a long time.

* * *

Droy almost fell flat on his face when he opened the door: in the middle of the room, Jet, Gazille and Pantherlily were all sitting around the kitchen table, in the middle of a game of poker. The three of them looked up when he entered, the piercing-faced man smiled at him, waving:

" What's up, dude?"

While Gazille and Lily greeted him with a nod, Droy took off his shoes and coat before joining the group at the table, his face showing obvious surprise:

" How come you guys are here?"

" I invited them over," the ex-dragonslayer said before throwing a can of beer at the newcomer. " Sad thing, if you had arrived five minutes earlier, you would have assisted at Poncho shower's concerto."

Jet got up to get a dry towel for his friend who was dripping water on the cheap carpet while their guests snickered and joked about Alzack singing skills. The black exceed took all the cards and shuffled them to include the plant mage in the game while Gazille asked in an uninterested manner:

" So? Where have you been all day?"

The black-haired man took a gulp of his drink, which was more than welcome after his frustrating day, and thanked Jet for the towel.

" I've been looking for him all over town but apparently, no one had seen him."

" Figures." stated Jet while checking his cards. " That guy is everywhere but just when we're looking for him, he's gone. Sounds fishy."

" Yeah, that's what I think, too."

" Ya should have just beaten the answer out of 'em."

Lily played the part of the conscience without looking up from his cards.

" Gazille, you can't beat someone for such a reason, it would ruin Fairy Tail reputation."

" Salamander have done worse than that."

" Still."

As Droy finished rubbing his hair dry, which resulted in his trademark ponytail to spring back into place, Lily questioned Gazille about Levy's researches:

" She says she's close but she can't do anything without the actual spell."

Jet starred at the man in front of him, giving him a taste of a _Gazillish glare:_

" Oi, talking about Levy: I hope you haven't been bothering her while we weren't there."

The man in question glared back with the same ferocity:

" What do ya mean by that, exactly?"

" I mean I know you got your hands all over her, you better not have been doing inappropriate things." Jet pointed at his nose in a taunting manner.

The orange-haired man looked stunned for a quarter of a second before before he raised himself at his full height and growled at the other man, hands pressed on the table:

" I don't think it's any of your business what I do with my hands and where I put them, jackass."

The piercing-faced man raised himself up in a similar manner:

" What YOU do with MY body is entirely my business, pervert."

" Considering what YOU'VE done with MY body, so far, you're not well placed to whine about yours. Anyway, you don't have to worry: there's no way I'll make you switch place with me in the list."

Droy kept playing with Lily while the other two were arguing. In spite of his amused face, the black cat wondered aloud:

" What's the list?"

" Women categorize their friends in two lists: one platonic and one they could consider a romantic relationship with. I always thought it was an urban legend but it seems to be true since Levy said she had one."

" Oh. Sounds complicated."

* * *

They exchanged cards for a moment while curses flew over their head until it was Droy's turn to ask the exceed what they had been doing the whole day.

" Jet and I visited various magical shops in hope that one of the sellers could inform us on the kind of spell _he_ had used. All of them stated that they didn't sell anything to a non-magical person lately but that could be false."

" He could have gotten scrolls in the black market, too," added Gazille after plopping down on his chair and taking another sip of his beer like if he hadn't been yelling shit at his former body for almost five minutes.

" Indeed. Unfortunately, that doesn't give us much hints about our next course of action."

They stayed silent for almost a minute, the game didn't hold much interest while they all thought about a solution...

" How would you have done it when you were in the army?"

Lily looked at the three humans who were waiting for his answer. It was true that he had the most experience in a tactical situation.

" Well, normally, we would just chase and cut down every way out until they are trapped and ready to be picked up. Unfortunately, in this case, the population is working against us and we cannot use force on them either. I believe our only choice... would be an ambush."

" A trap?"

Lily nodded:

" Yes. Jet and I will be waiting for him in a bar, he is bound to come out of hiding soon."

" I wanna be here, too. I'm gonna kick his ass."

" No, Gazille. He knows that you, as Jet, and Droy are looking for revenge. You must not engage him, we cannot afford to have him flee from the city."

The man growled his dissatisfaction:

" That sucks. I'm gonna miss all the action, dammit."

The ex-soldier ignored his foul-mouthed friend. He looked at the other two who agreed with the plan.

" Then, since it's settled, let's go hunt."

* * *

**End notes:** Don't give up on me, inspiration! erhm.. hope you liked it :3


	6. Nothing stays a secret for long in FT

**author's notes:** 6th chapter already! and here i thought i wouldn't get past the 3rd chapter, its getting a life of its own :3 the end is near and i'm full of inspiration it shouldn't take long :D so yet again, _Je ne possède pas Queue de Fée_ (lol try to guess what it means) and it's the same rating as usual. I'm not sure if i'll make my ending bump the rating to M yet, haven't decided. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a sunny morning and, like every morning, Alzack Connel got up from bed, stretched right and left, looked out by the window, used the bathroom, shaved, got dressed and brushed his teeth. It was a routine the sharpshooter had been using every morning, for many years.

If circumstances had been different, he would also be making himself a breakfast. However, ever since he was a member of Fairy Tail, it was now part of his routine to go at the guild to eat with his teammate and girlfriend. Far from him the idea to complain about Mirajane's food, it was delicious, but he was quite confident in his own cooking skills and he would love, one day, to show the green-haired beauty his abilities in a kitchen. He was fine living in his cheap flat with only the bare minimum of articles and furniture but he was ashamed to bring Visca in his home. She deserved much better than paper-thin walls, cheap carpet and boring (peeling) white paint.

When he arrived at the famous guild, the usual noises, chatters and fights were already invading the place. He quickly noticed the green mane of his lover and made his way toward the bar, where she was sitting by herself, her head held up by her arm on the counter.

He greeted her and he was glad to see her give a smile in response, even if it was a weak one:

" Good morning, Al."

" Did you sleep well?"

The beautiful woman had little bags under her eyes and her skin was a bit pale:

" I had trouble sleeping, that's all."

Alzack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder:

" Is something bothering you?"

Visca dropped her gaze on the counter, biting her lower lip in worry. Now, the black-haired man was concerned. He shifted closer on his seat and after checking if Mirajane was far away, to leave them some privacy, asked her what was wrong in a soft voice.

" It's just... one of the thing I thought was a certainty of life had just came crashing right before my eyes, yesterday."

The young man had to admit he hadn't been expecting that kind of answer.

" What happened... exactly?"

The young woman looked at him, uncertain, then starred at her cup of tea like if it was her only anchor at reality.

" I saw Levy with Jet," she admitted in a tiny voice.

Alzack blinked at the information, he didn't get what was the life-changing event in that.

" ...And?"

" They kissed each other."

" On the cheek?"

" Not on the cheeks," she whispered loudly while inflicting a desperate look on him, "on the mouth! They were _making out _in the hall, they were so into it it's amazing they kept their clothes on! Can you believe it?"

He was surprised by the news, obviously not as much as she was, but before he could comment on it, she went on:

" You see, Al, in my world, there are some things that are facts. The sky is blue, it's a fact. I hate sweets, that also is a fact. And, until yesterday, it was a fact that Levy McGarden was, in my eyes, a woman unable to cheat on her man!"

Visca looked about to faint so much she was mentally exhausted by the event. Her poor boyfriend wasn't sure how to react, he was far from being crestfallen at the idea of Levy kissing another guy than her well-known boyfriend. Surprised? Yes. But shocked to the point of not sleeping at night? Well, no.

The green-haired woman let her head drop on the counter and she mumbled at a random point in front of her:

" Maybe... Maybe I was wrong from the start... Maybe the sky is not blue..."

Alzack helped his girlfriend sit back straight again:

" Yes, Visca, the sky is blue. Listen, you should ask Levy about it if it bothers you that much. Maybe it's not what it looks like."

" I can't do that, Al! I can't go see Levy and ask her if she's really a two-timer!"

" LEVY'S A TWO-TIMER?"

* * *

The two gun-wielders turned to their left in a flash at the strangled cry of a certain white-haired barmaid. Mirajane was fixing them with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open and a hand over her heart. Beside her, on the counter, Cana Alberona was also starring at them like a deer caught in headlights.

" With who?"

Visca didn't want to answer that but Alzack quickly provided with an explanation:

" Visca saw Levy and Jet kiss, yesterday."

The two other women gasped in perfect sync:

" I can't... believe it..." whispered Mirajane who took another second to get over the shock and quickly dived under the counter to fetch a pink notebook and search furiously in it.

Cana was more interested in the whole story:

" Where was it?"

" In the hall, in front of her room," the green-haired woman accepted her fate: she knew it was futile to try to hide something from these two and even more useless to lie about it.

" What kind of kiss? With the tongue? Was it hot?"

Blushing furiously at the questions, the female sharpshooter surrendered the information with pain while the white-haired woman opened her notebook at a specific page and pointed at something written in it:

" It's just impossible... Gazille is her most compatible match. Jet is on the other list, she couldn't really have..."

" Maybe she didn't put him in the right list, from the start..."

The black-haired man frowned:

" List? What list? And what's with that notebook?"

Visca waved her hand:

" Nah, it's nothing, just a girl thing..."

Mirajane still looked like she had been told that the world wasn't round, muttering nonsenses while starring at her notebook. It took her a couple of minutes but she eventually closed it and hugged it to her chest, her face showing a new born sense of duty:

" The matter must be investigated. Levy with Jet, it must be a mistake. It has to be."

Alzack tried to, gently, knock some senses in the females around him:

" Maybe Levy and Gazille aren't together anymore."

Cana scratched her chin:

" You know, now that I think about it, not yesterday but the night before that, there was loud noises coming from her room. Apparently, Gazille had came to see her with a huge bouquet of flowers but, a while later, he left looking ready for suicide. And after that, Levy was at the lobby, burning something in the fireplace. I'm ready to bet it was the flowers."

" Apparently? You didn't see it? asked Mirajane.

" I didn't see it but Miki saw him come and leave and she said that Lucky told her that she saw Levy burning something in the fireplace."

The women all placed their head in their hand in a pensive manner. The man thought that it was a bit ridiculous and totally none of their business. However, he had nothing better to do and if it could help his lover sleep better at night, he was ready to play the game.

He thought back, two days ago, at what he had heard from his neighbor's appartment.

" It could explain that weird conversation I heard from Jet and Droy, two nights ago. I overheard Jet telling Droy that he would like Gazille better if he didn't touch his girlfriend."

The females made a collective gasp at that. Mirajane couldn't help but add her own experience with the two Shadow Gear member:

" And yesterday, Levy and Jet spent most of the day together, reading books and talking. They were looking at each other with too much affection to be friendly..."

They all shared a knowing look, all of them exited and afraid of the truth they were uncovering. The more they spoke about it, the more obvious it became in their head.

Visca was still depressed even if she was no longer alone in her _misery_:

" But still, who would have thought that Levy was that kind of girl?"

" What are you guys talking about?"

The group turned around and noticed that other fairies had joined them at the bar, it was the generously endowed blond, Lucy, who was standing there with Juvia and Gray. Lucy was looking at them with a mix of curiosity and apprehension:

" What is this about Levy?"

* * *

The young woman beside him let out a loud sneeze. Gazille looked at the petite blue head with worry.

" You've been sneezing since this morning, are you sure you haven't got a cold?"

Levy sniffled while wiping the little tears she had at the corner of her eyes:

" I dunno, I was fine yesterday."

The orange-haired man and the script mage resumed their walk in the streets of the town. Since he couldn't be part of the plan, he had decided to come see his girlfriend as soon as he could without being cursed into something (Levy wasn't a morning person). Well, he wasn't really worried about his body since it was just a loan but still, he didn't really feel like suffering physically that day and beside, if he wanted to kick Speedy's ass when he would be back in his body, he wanted the moron to be in an well enough shape to properly receive said kick.

Levy watched her lover scowl at nothing in particular in front of him. She took his hand and squeezed it gently to get his attention.

" Don't worry, the plan is going to work."

Gazille smiled back at her, deciding to not mention the fact that he was more upset by the prospect of not having the chance to beat up the guy than the fact that they would not catch him. He knew that the plan was going to work, it was Lily's plan after all.

They were walking along the canal and enjoying the delicious smells of the nearby cafés when a man called them over.

The man joined them, he was quite tall with flashy clothes, a jean jacket, a blond afro and a huge pair of glasses that made him look like an overgrown bug.

" Guys, it's me."

He took out his glasses and Levy had to swallow a cry of surprise:

" Droy? What's with that outfit?"

" Did you kill a poodle to get that haircut?" Gazille bluntly pointed at the wig and let out a loud laugh.

" Shut up. I can't show myself nearby but with this disguise, I'll be able to watch Jet and Lily lure Bob into the trap. They've already spotted him, it's just a matter of time."

Levy jumped in excitement:

" That's marvelous news, Gazille, you'll get your body back!" She hugged his arm which made him blush slightly but he didn't pull back.

" Do we have to hide while you get him?"

Droy took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Gazille:

" We have secured a old warehouse near the bar they're in. It's remote enough so we'll be able to perform the switch without interference."

The petite woman gave a thumbs up at her team partner:

" I'll go fetch my books and we'll wait for you guys there."

" Sure, see you there."

* * *

The plant mage disappeared in an alley, leaving the couple to enjoy the news. Levy was walking quickly toward Fairy Hills, enumerating all the books she wanted to bring:

" Don't need to bring your whole collection, you know..."

The blue-haired woman was too excited to be insulted by his words:

" You never know, there might be ancient runes in the script or coded language or who knows what else! Ah, it's quite exciting, I feel like I'm going to perform an exorcism, just like in that book I've read, last month... Except that in the book, the soul of a demon ate the woman inside out... But you guys should be fine."

Gazille chose to not comment on that. He prefered to concentrate on having his body back. He was glad, of course, but especially relieved. He had asked Lily to stay by Jet's side as much as possible, pretending it was by lack of trust but in truth, he figured that Master Ivan wouldn't appear if Jet wasn't alone. And so far, he, or his body, hadn't been killed so he guessed that his plan had worked. He just wished that his luck wouldn't run out...

He noticed that Levy had stopped walking and he stopped too. In front of them, a couple of feet away, was standing a woman they knew very well, she was easily recognizable with her dark coat and hat and her curly blue hair. Her moody gaze was fixed on the solid script mage.

" Juvia," Levy greeted the rain woman happily, " what brings you here?"

The sky over Juvia's head went dark and cloudy in no time. The atmosphere grew heavy with humidity and it was only rivaled by the cold voice of the rain woman:

" Levy-san, Juvia is here to kill you."

* * *

**End notes:** o.0 I know, creepy! How will our heroes react in front of this? Hope you enjoyed ^.^ thx again for all the faves and reviews they are nice like dark minth chocolate... mmm, oh great, now i want dark minth chocolate :O


	7. Zomg Juvia vs Levy!

**Author's notes: **Happy Valentine's day :D I know it's random talk again but the latest manga chapters are making my heart fluff for Elfman/Evergreen so much in spite of the doom that awaits them^.^ anyway, still don't own Fairy Tail and I probably never will. Rated T. Enjoy!

* * *

Levy wasn't sure how to react to the rain woman statement. She had always been in good terms with Juvia, she didn't believe that she would really be threatening her life...

" Juvia," the little woman laughed nervously, " you... you're joking, right?"

Juvia's face was emotionless but her voice, accusing:

" Levy-san promised Juvia she would never break his heart."

Levy tilted her head on the side:

" Who's heart? What are you talking about?"

" Juvia knows what you have done with Jet-san, yesterday."

The little woman frowned at the statement, she hadn't done anything, the day before, that would have made her break someone's heart... No matter how much she thought about it, she was unable to recall anything. Gazille's voice echoed from behind her:

" Juvia? What the hell are you doing?"

The water mage ignored him, made a slight head gesture and the sky broke into heavy rain. It was icy cold and it took no time for the script mage to feel drenched and frozen to the bone.

She couldn't help but hold her arms around her torso to block the cold while she looked at Gazille, who was at some distance behind her and seemingly safe from the liquid wrath.

The solid script mage's mind was in overdrive, she was desperately trying to find what she might have done, the day before, that would have made Juvia angry... She had been with Gazille all day long: they were at the guild hall, then they ate, after that, they went to the library and at the park... And after that, he had walked her home...

Levy gasped, someone must have seen them kiss in the hall! And someone had told Juvia that she was cheating on Gazille!

She quickly turned around, she had to rectify the wrongs:

" Please," she begged the blue-haired woman, " Juvia, it's not what you think!"

The rain woman put a hand over her heart:

" Juvia is very sad to have to do this, Juvia really liked Levy-san a lot... but there is no turning back, now."

Levy felt a shiver run through her at the death glare she received from Juvia. She knew that she was in trouble and she knew exactly why. She just wasn't able to find the good words to explain the situation without exposing her lover's secret.

The water mage raised an arm over her head and, in a gracious movement, made a swiping gesture. Water from the canal rose in two huge columns, like snakes, and dived straight at Levy who barely had time to throw herself on the side to avoid them. Another gesture made them rise again, they hovered over the petite woman's body in a threatening stance.

The orange-haired man ran toward his lover, calling her name over the loud noise of the rain that drenched him without pity. He turned toward the rain woman:

" Juvia! For fuck sake, stop it!"

The woman gave him a side glance, obviously not finding him worthy of her attention, and flicked a finger in his direction. One of the water snakes hit him like a baseball bat right in the stomach and sent him flying a couple of feet away.

" Do not intervene, Jet-san, Juvia has no matter with you."

He landed painfully on the cobblestones, his breath already short from the hit. He rolled on his stomach and tried to stand on his arms, he could feel blood in his mouth. His usual body would have taken the hit much better, yet another bad point of not being himself, but he was far from ready to give up.

Raising his head toward Levy, Gazille choked on his breath when he saw a familiar sphere of water hovering over the ground and inside it, the young woman struggling to get out. Her effort were useless, once inside the water lock, no one could swim out of it, the pressure just kept them inside.

He raised himself on his legs, cursing Juvia for hurting his Levy and cursing Jet because of his weak body, then he broke into a sprint. He didn't really know if he could do anything to save her but he knew he wasn't staying still while she was being killed in front of his very eyes.

As he pushed his legs to their limits, he felt it: the magical rush that sent him flying forward in an amazing speed. Even he had never been able to run that fast and he had to admit that the experience was amazing. He aimed for the ball of water and hoped that his plan would work.

Using the speed, Gazille dashed inside the liquid prison like an arrow, grabbing Levy by the waist and threw them both outside. They landed on the ground, rolling over to absorb the shock, Gazille's arms around Levy's head and torso to keep her from harm. His body laid over hers when they stopped moving, he could feel scrapes on his shoulder blades from where he had landed.

Levy was coughing water while he faced Juvia again, his face spitting venom at his, dare he admit it, old friend:

" Why are you doing this? What has she done to you?"

The blue-haired woman gave him a gloomy look:

" It's not Juvia who's got hurt by Levy-san, it's Gazille-kun. Levy-san promised to Juvia that she would never break Gazille-kun's heart. Juvia told her that if she ever did, Juvia would kill her."

The young man stood there for a moment, too shocked by the words to speak. Juvia was protecting him? Sure, he got along well with her but never he would have expected that level of... loyalty from her. He sure didn't deserve it. As he didn't deserve such devotion from Levy neither, what was the big idea to go promise something like that?

Juvia's voice brought him back to reality:

" Now, step aside or Juvia might hurt Jet-san too."

The rain woman made another movement that brought back one of the water snake alive, this one bigger, and made it surround the couple. As Levy raised herself on her feet to stand beside him, Gazille shook his head at the water mage:

" Juvia... " His voice was softer, now. "You don't need to do this. Levy has never been unfaithful... Because _I'm_ Gazille."

" Gazille..."

Levy looked at him, worried. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. His ego wasn't worth losing her.

Juvia, however, didn't look convinced, the water snake tightened around them:

" Juvia doesn't appreciate lies."

The young man grinned:

" How about this: the first day we met, in Phantom Lord, I ate your favorite umbrella."

Juvia's eyes grew wide in shock. Her mouth was slightly open and her hand manipulating the snake was frozen in place.

" And after that, you got all depressed and you made it rain inside the guild. Master Jose yelled at you for hours. And I was laughing my ass off."

The script mage looked at her boyfriend, not sure if she should scold him to have been this mean to Juvia while the rain woman was starring at Gazille like if he was a new type of human. Her dark blue eyes were fixed to his black ones, searching for a trick of any kind.

" How do you..."

For a moment, neither of them moved. The rain gradually stopped and the sky got blue again. Juvia let her hand fall back beside her and the water snake just dissolved in a huge splash around Gazille and Levy. Slowly, the blue-haired woman made her way to them, looking like her whole magic power had been drained away.

" Gazille-kun?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning like only he could:

" Meh, about time you got it, moody woman."

Juvia looked at Levy who gave her a shy comforting smile. The woman was still for a second before she threw her arms around the two mages in front of her and crushed them to her chest, unknowingly muffling their cries of pain. She was shaking and when they heard her talk like her throat was full, they knew that she was crying. They didn't really understand everything she said because there was sniffles, stutters and rivers that escaped her eyes and drenched them even more than they already were, but they didn't care. Levy hugged the curly-haired woman warmly, soothing her with gentle words of forgiveness while Gazille was barely patting her back, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

Juvia eventually calmed down and looked at Gazille from head to toes:

" What happened to Gazille-kun? Why does he look like Jet-san?"

Levy scratched the back of her head:

" It's quite a long story but we are going to change him back."

The woman bowed her head:

" Juvia apologizes again."

" Yeah, yeah, we get it, don't start crying again."

The rain woman raised the head and met Levy's knowing smile, they both knew that it was the iron dragonslayer's way to comfort her. She nodded, even tho Gazille was busy scowling at something unseeable on his left, and wished them luck.

They started walking toward Levy's place as they finally felt the rush of adrenaline go down and the wind that sent shivers down their whole bodies. It might have been a sunny day but it was far from being hot enough to walk around wet like stray dogs. And Gazille had already noticed another side effect of the cold.

He stripped out of his dark shirt, the only decent piece of clothing Speedy seemed to possess, and handed it to the little blue head. Levy watched him in curiosity:

" What are you doing? You're going to freeze."

The young man didn't answer, he simply pointed at her chest, his cheeks a slight pink. When she looked down, Levy let out a little scream. It had been a very bad day to wear a white top.

* * *

It had been so easy, it was almost insulting. They had laid out the ambush before noon and it hadn't taken thirty minutes before the man they were looking for came in the bar laughing and joking like if he owned the place. They were near the counter, throwing darts and chatting like normal patrons, when he had come closer to watch them play. Jovial, the man had introduced himself to the tall dark-haired man and the black exceed, commenting on their skills and offering to join the game, _for fun_, of course.

Lily had to give it to Jet, the young man sure was a good actor when he wanted to be. He had played the part of Gazille so well he would never have been caught by Levy if he had been this serious when he had gone see her, the day of the incident.

Maybe it was their more mature appearances or the fact Bob never guessed they were from Fairy Tail ( they had hidden their mark), but after a couple of games and beers, they didn't even have to bring up the subject before he started babbling about how he had played a trick on two kids that didn't know their places. Laughing along, they easily convinced him to give more details about it...

Useless to say, it would have been harder to steal a candy from a baby.

When the door to the warehouse finally opened to let Levy and Gazille in, Bob had already been nailed to a giant wooden crate in front of which were standing the three kidnappers. Lily was in his combat form, to be more intimidating, while Jet and Droy were talking quietly some distance away from their victim, their faces plunged in the shadows. A single lamp was hanging over Bob's head who was trying to convince Lily to let him go.

Jet and Droy were the first one to see the couple come in:

" What took you so long? We've been waiting for an hour."

Levy apologized with one of her trademark smile:

" Sorry, we've been... delayed by an unexpected situation."

Jet pointed at his body:

" And why am I wet? What have you done?"

" Don't start bitchin', you've got the best part."

Lily turned to face the group in the shadows:

" You didn't miss that much, it wasn't even a challenge."

Setting the pile of books he was bringing for Levy on a nearby table, Gazille didn't need help to come closer to the man pined on the crate, the little spring in his step betraying his joy.

" Oh, you didn't start without me, now that's cool."

While Bob might have been moaning, threatening or just begging his captors for the last hour, when he saw the orange-haired man's face appear in the light of the lamp, with a huge sadistic grin, he couldn't help but melt in a pathetic puddle:

" O-O-Oh shit, oh man, kid, listen, it's-it's not w-w-what you think, you know, I-I-I..."

Gazille was highly satisfied with the impression he was making on the fat man but he didn't give a damn about his excuses. He turned to his body's resident and pointed at the iron cuffs that were keeping the man's arms pined to the wooden crate:

" You did that?"

The other nodded:

" Yep, actually, it came by itself when I started acting more like you, only thing I didn't get yet is the whole iron-skin thing."

" Yeah, it's a tough one, anyway it takes a lot of energy, better save it when it's needed."

They were interrupted by the shaky voice of their victim:

" W-What are ya gonna do with me? You guys are not really mad for that spell, right?"

Jet and Gazille looked at each other and shared a typical _Gazillish _grin when they looked at the fat man again:

" That, Fatty, that'll depend how you cooperate but to be honest, we've been through shit for the past three days and that will really not help your case..."

* * *

Droy and Lily had already searched the man from head to toes and on the table were spread his possessions. Judging from the smell most of the items had, she was glad to not have been the one having to do the body search. She quickly scanned the items and found the piece of paper that looked like it might have been used for a tissue. Her disgust was quickly replaced by a shout of relief when she saw what was written on it:

" Oh my, it's such a basic spell! That's a spell often used by kids for April fool's day, it will be a piece of cake to reverse it."

" How do you reverse it?" asked the black cat who had taken his small form.

" We just have to draw the same rune circle on the ground," she pointed at the drawing on the paper, " then we activate it while Jet and Gazille stands in it."

The blue-haired woman looked at the two men who were discussing how to beat up a guy without killing him and motioned at the other two males to come closer to her:

" The funniest thing about it is that we wouldn't even need to do anything: you see here (she pointed at a specific rune) it's a timer rune, it is set to last five days."

Droy raised an eyebrow:

" So it means that they would have been switched back eventually?"

She nodded. Lily was more sceptical:

" Isn't it illegal?"

" Normally, it's the kind of thing sold in magical shops for tricking people. Usually, only mages have access to those but, as Gazille said, it could have been sold at the black market for fun."

Cheering echoed from behind them, when they turned to see what was going on, they saw Gazille giving Jet tricks in fighting:

" Aim for that point there, right in the sternum, he's gonna go down in no time."

" Like that?"

" Yeah but, come on, put more heart into it."

Levy, Lily and Droy watched the slightly disturbing scene in silence. The orange-haired man was obviously proud of the progress made by the black-haired one.

" I think it would be wiser to switch them as soon as possible," deadpanned the exceed, " or we will end up with a Gazille number two."

* * *

**end notes:** yay! the nightmare is almost over! next chapter will most likely be the last and it might bump the rating to M but i dunno yet, depends how it comes out :) hope you liked :3 ( i really should get started on that V-day pic i wanted to do-.-;)


	8. The end is there! and a bonus scene!

**Author's notes:** Here it is, the last chapter! I do hope it will be to your liking. As for those of you that worried I would bump the rating to M, don't worry, I don't think there's anything of that kind here. Maybe in a next fic, I'll see. Enjoy! oh and btw, i still don't own it... like anyone else here, probably :P

* * *

As soon as Gazille and Jet were done _chatting _with Bob, they took place in front of each other inside the rune circle drawn on the ground. Levy was kneeling at the edge of the runes, both hands hovering over it.

" Ready?"

Jet nodded while Gazille made himself more obvious:

" Get me out of this shitty skin before I vomit."

The solid script mage activated the spell as Jet was about to reply something unfriendly toward the dragonslayer. His words got sucked into the huge whirlwind of the spell that sent flying golden bolts from the runes, the light balls making ropes of magic link between the two men like electricity.

Droy and Lily were watching the show with high interest. There was bolts of lights like fireworks and glowing sparks, they kinda hoped that the final would be even more flashy. Unfortunately, all they got to see was the two mages fall on their knees like puppets and crash down on the ground, face first.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how everything was spinning around him. He was pretty sure it was something he had experienced not so long ago. The second thing he noticed was the voices that made his body rumble, like if he was standing near an amplifier. Then he felt the third thing when a rough hand shook him left and right: the pain.

Sitting up almost instantaneously, Jet groaned and whined under the watchful eyes of the other Fairy Tail mages. His upper back was stinging as much as his stomach and he felt like his head was on the verge of cracking open.

" About damn time you wake up, princess."

His eyes focused on the owner of the voice, a voice that had been his for the last few days:

" Go to hell, Reitfox."

Gazille's trademark laugh echoed in the warehouse while Droy, Lily and Levy were cheering for Jet, happy that he was back and safe. Levy gave him a heartfelt hug that he was unfortunately not strong enough to return before she let go of him.

" You could have taken better care of my body." He told the black-haired man with a scowl.

The piercing-faced man shrugged:

" A couple of scars won't kill you."

As Droy helped him on his feet, the orange-haired man mumbled something that sounded like _I'm sure he planned it that way_, to which the iron dragonslayer replied in the affirmative, just to piss him off.

They slowly made their way to Jet and Droy's apartment, Levy was helping the plant mage support their childhood friend, happily talking about how they had _convinced_ Bob to quit playing games. A couple of steps behind them, Gazille and Lily were following in a calm silence. Neither of them would say it out loud but they were quite glad that the two young mages were back being themselves. The exceed had missed his partner's taunts as much as the man had missed his cat.

When they arrived at destination, Levy asked the speed mage if he would be alright:

" Don't worry, Levy, I feel like shit but I'm super fine. I would have gone crazy if I had stayed another day in that idiot's body."

" Oi, don't think it was a five star stay for me."

" The worst thing was, " he said, ignoring the dragonslayer, " I kept having that weird feeling I was being watched. I swear, I could just turn around and see shikigami disappear in the crowd."

Levy tilted her head on the side:

" A shikigami? That's strange. Maybe it's the stress, if you rest tonight, you should be fine."

Lily, having heard the conversation without any problems, watched his partner from the corner of the eyes. He had stopped breathing suddenly and his eyes seemed to be fixed in front of him, like if he had seen something that others couldn't.

" You alright, Gazille?"

The black-haired man looked back at the black cat and quickly nodded, his face back behind his usual mask of uncaring arrogance.

" Just glad this is all over."

Lily acknowledged the answer but he couldn't help feeling there was much more to it. That man might have been his best friend, there was still a wall between them and he had no idea if he would cross it, one day.

* * *

" It is as Juvia said, Gazille-kun and Levy-san are back together."

A collective shout of surprise was heard from the rest of the group in front of the water mage. Juvia was sitting on a stool at the bar, surrounded by Lucy, Visca, Alzack, Gray, Cana, Miki and Lucky. Mirajane was behind the counter, eating pie.

Lucy was the one who asked the question:

" How do you know?"

Juvia smiled over her cup of tea, looking much more mature than her fellow nakamas, which was strange considering they were of similar ages.

" Gazille-kun explained everything to Juvia, it was just a misunderstanding. There is nothing to worry about."

Miki was pouting in a doubtful manner while Lucky, Gray and Alzack all seemed to accept their friend explanation. Cana was disappointed that there wasn't anything juicer to it while Mirajane took out her little pink notebook and wrote something in it with a victorious smile. However, Lucy and Visca were not convinced:

" How about the kiss between Levy and Jet?"

" Juvia promised to not talk about it, it is between them and only them."

Her tone was showing that she wouldn't talk about it anymore. The spirit caller was quite disappointed but it was nothing compared to the intense feeling of guilt the female sharpshooter was having:

" I can't believe I stressed over that... I feel like an idiot, now."

" You're not an idiot, Visca." Alzack took her hands in his, his gentle smile comforting her.

Juvia quickly changed the subject to something more interesting (Gray-sama) while the others just decided to find something else to pay attention to. Good thing there was a new brawl starting in the guild by no one else than Natsu and Elfman about something as insignificant as what was more manly between a shark and a tiger.

Lucy still felt like something was odd about that whole story. She promised herself she would ask Levy about it.

* * *

" You still smell."

Sighing, the little blue-haired woman stood in front of the iron dragonslayer with her hair slicked back, her body wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe and her fists on her hips. She couldn't help but smile at the pout her lover was making while sniffing her all over again even if she was starting to be annoyed:

" No, Gazille, it's all in your head. I've already took two shower and I even washed between my toes, there's no way I still smell like Jet."

The black-haired man took her arm and sniffed it again, his frown not leaving his face.

" Can't fool my nose, woman, I know what I smell."

Chuckling, Levy gently pushed him back from her, which made him fall sitting on her bed, and climbed on his lap. Her hands hooked together behind his head while her legs were on each side of his:

" You and your nose are paranoid. I only smell like my soap and shampoo..._ no-thing else_."

Her lips brushed his when he wanted to protest again and it took no more to shut him up. Slipping his hands under the bathrobe, he made them travel from her knees to her hips slowly, enjoying the softness of her skin while their mouth continued what they had started the day before. Only this time, it was more than alright and there was no reason for them to stop.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair while his were climbing her back and bringing her closer to him. She nipped at his lower lip, which made him smile, and allowed her in before returning the favor.

" Anyway," the young woman purred when they parted for air, " who's fault is it that I smell like him, hmm?"

He buried his head in the warm curve of her neck, freeing one of his hand from under her bathrobe to untie it while he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel him grin:

" Yours, since I had to go way too long without my dose of this."

She pulled at his shirt to take it off, not wanting to be completely exposed to him before he was. She was quickly responding to the stimulus of his hands on her, her heartbeat was already accelerating and she was sure he could smell her arousal.

" It's your bad luck to have switched body with one of the only guy on my list. If you had been in anyone else's, maybe it would have been different."

Their mouths met again as he swiftly picked her up to lie her down on the bed right under him. His clothes were being discarded, one by one, just to push her limit. He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes pouring with want as much as hers:

" Are you saying that you would have had sex with me if I had been anyone else? Even Bunnygirl?"

Levy shrugged, her eyes mischievous.

" Maybe."

She felt her cheeks burn at the meaning of her words. She honestly didn't know what she would have done if he had been anyone else. But he seemed to like what it would have implied if the movements of his hips against hers were any indication.

Gazille helped her out of her robe before claiming her mouth passionately. Both of them had missed the other like crazy and after all those events, there was no more time for delay. Their touches became hungry as their gasps and moans testified of their love. They didn't care much about what Levy's neighbors might think or if they were too loud. They knew that this night, even Erza wouldn't break them apart.

* * *

***Bonus***

It was nighttime when she woke up. Her body was warm from the heavy blanket over her skin and the heat from Gazille's body at her side. He was lying on his side, an arm behind her pillow and the other lazily cupping her breast. His nose was buried in her hair.

She watched him for a moment, enjoying the faint lines of his face in the dark, the moonlight from the window making his studs shine faintly. Her quiet whisper traveled in the room:

" What are you thinking about?"

His eyes opened, she had known he was awake.

" Nothing much..."

She smiled. She liked to know about him but there was one thing she knew that would make him close up like an oyster and it was to insist too much. So she didn't.

After another moment of silence, she heard him speak:

" Did you like the flowers?"

Levy met his eyes, even if she couldn't see much, she could guess what emotion was hidden in them.

" Since they were from Jet, no. I burned them."

" But if they would have been from me?"

Her eyebrows raised slightly: she was understanding what it was all about.

She shifted her body to face him, her legs tangling with his:

" I would have loved them... But I know you're not the type of guy that gives flowers and I don't want you to feel obligated to give me some."

She still couldn't see his face well but she glimpsed a grimace of regret:

" I never give you anything."

" That's not true. What you give me is much more than gifts.." She pecked him on the lips playfully. " How many times have you saved me? How often have you cheered me up when I felt like I couldn't do anything? This is worth a thousand flowers and I wouldn't exchange it for anything."

He raised himself on his elbow to have a better look at her: he sure was surprised by what she had said. Didn't girls normally wanted rings, gifts and stuff like that? Okay, he didn't have a lot of experience in relationships like that but still, it was a secret for nobody. But Levy wasn't just any kind of girl, apparently.

She smiled up at him, looking so much like an angel (he had a mental laugh at the cheesiness of that thought) and he had to admit that he was quite lucky to have fallen for her. He probably wouldn't have liked her that much if she had been more like Juvia.

When the rain woman popped in his head, he suddenly remembered the events of the previous day.

" What was the big idea to go promise Juvia you wouldn't break my heart, huh?"

Levy was at first surprised by the direct change of subject but his face was a mix of happiness and seriousness so she decided to explain:

" Juvia came to see me the day after she learned that we were dating and she asked me what I felt for you. I told her the truth and she made me promise."

" What the hell? You shouldn't have made such a promise, that almost got you killed, idiot!"

She giggled at his outburst. He was seemingly angry at her but she knew he was secretly pleased because, as her eyes were accustomed to the dark now, she could see his cheeks take a darker tone.

" But I didn't."

He turned his head toward the wall, avoiding her gaze that he knew was on him.

" Don't you dare do that again."

Her giggle turned into a good hearted laugh, which pissed him off even more. She slipped her hands behind his head and made him look at her.

" I love you too."

* * *

**End notes:** shikigami is the name of the paper doll thing master Ivan uses to communicate with Gazille. Hope you liked it!


End file.
